A conventional detectable diaper is disclosed in CN103845156 and mates with a radio frequency reader, and the conventional detectable diaper contains two absorption pads corresponding two waist portions of a user, a sensing assembly, and a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag, wherein each of the two absorption pad has a lining layer, a waterproof layer, an absorbing layer defined between the lining layer and the waterproof layer, and a releasable paper defined between the lining layer and the waterproof layer. The sensing assembly includes at least two sensing lines fixed between the lining layer and the waterproof layer, and each of the at least two sensing lines passes through the absorbing layer and its two ends extend to the two waist portions, wherein one of the two ends of each sensing line is located in an accommodation space. The RFID tag is housed in the accommodation space and is electrically connected with each sensing line. When the absorbing layer of the absorption pad absorbs excreta and gets wet, the two sensing lines electrically conduct with each other and form a loop with the RFID tag, wherein the radio frequency reader is configured to read the RFID tag, to detect a change of resistance between the two sensing lines, and to send a notification signal. However, the RFID tag is broken easily.
Another conventional detectable diaper and its detection system are disclosed in TW Patent No. 1533857, the detectable diaper contains a body, at least one chip, at least one metal antenna, and a signal reader. Each of the at least one chip and the metal antenna are attached on an anti-leak layer of the body and are connected together so as to form a RFID tag. When the body is wet, a dielectric coefficient of the anti-leak layer changes so as to change a resistance value of each metal antenna, hence a wavelength of an electromagnetic wave signal from the RFID tag changes, and the signal reader sends the electromagnetic wave to the RFID tag, the RFID tag transmits a response electromagnetic wave back to the signal reader so that the signal reader judges whether the body gets wet. However, the at least one metal antenna cannot receive the electromagnetic wave completely, the detectable diaper cannot exactly judge whether the body fully absorbs urine, and the signal reader constantly receives the response electromagnetic wave to heat the at least one chip quickly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.